An electrically operated parking brake is known, for example, from DE 102 61 969 A1, which is incorporated by reference. The latter has an electric motor which can be actuated by an electronic control unit (ECU). The vehicle brake has a brake piston which acts on at least one friction lining and can be moved out of a position of rest into an activation position in which the brake piston applies the friction lining against a rotary element, which can be connected in a rotationally fixed fashion to the wheel of the motor vehicle, of the vehicle brake. The brake piston can be activated by means of an element, acting on the brake piston, of a gear mechanism unit which is driven by the electric motor. The brake piston can be moved in such a way that the friction linings just bear against the rotary element configured as a brake disc. From the number of motor steps as far as this position, it is possible to determine the wear of the brake linings after comparison with a reference value. If critical wear of the brake linings has been reached, the vehicle driver is warned. In addition, the measured wear of the brake linings is included in the movement travel, into the position of rest, of the element acting on the brake piston.